


Guiding Light

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna loves waking up by Draco's side.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> A/N: Not beta'd. Written for the Rare Pair Short's wishlists event - summer 2018.
> 
> Prompt: 'I see the light that you don't see in yourself' for emmatheslayer.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me. Anything you recognise is not my own. No profit is being made from the posting of this work.

Luna rolled over, sleepily yawning as she looked at her partner. She smiled softly, watching as she light shone in through the window and illuminated his face.

Draco let out a small snore, causing Luna to giggle. "I don't think I could ever tire of staring at you," she murmured softly, reaching out and moving a piece of hair out of his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he squinted at the bright light. "Did you leave the curtains open again?"

Luna looked to the open window. "Yes, I did. Thought your room could use some bright sunshine and fresh air," she teased. "It's always so dark and gloomy in here."

Draco snorted. He pulled Luna closer and snuggled against her sleepily. "I'm a dark and gloomy person," he grumbled. "Didn't you know?"

"Oh, shush," Luna teased. She kissed his forehead lovingly. "You're just misunderstood."

"You're the only one that seems to think that," Draco muttered.

Luna kissed his forehead once more. In the past few months since the end of the war, Draco had tried to atone for the wrongs that he had made.

"I know it'll take time, don't get me wrong," Draco continued. "I just.. I didn't expect to be so alone. Pansy, Blaise… none of them even talk with me."

"Everyone heals in their own way," Luna assured him. "You know Pansy isn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve. She lost her parents, Draco. She's grieving in her own way."

Draco let out a deep sigh. "Why are you wasting your time with me?" He look at Luna.

Luna smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Silly, I'm not wasting my time." She snuggled her head against his bare chest. "I love you."

"Why?"

She looked at him. "Because I do, Draco. I see the light that you don't see in yourself. I can see that you're a good man, Draco, you just need some guidance."

"And you're my guiding light?" Draco asked, arching a brow at her. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression on her face.

"If you'll have me."

Draco kissed her tenderly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
